conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vlorast
The State of Vlorast, also known as Vlorast, is a state of the Republic of Atlion. It is bordered to the southeast by Broker, to the east by Sagesse, to the northeast by Wushan/Athens and to the northwest by New Welland. To the southwest is the ocean. The state's capital is Kanrajev, and the largest city is Vilutze. The state is one of Atlion's most multicultural states, along with the adjacent state Broker, which has the highest population of the all the states. state has the majority of Atlion's East European population, with strong Russian and Baltic influences, especially in the east of the state, from the south coast to the mountains. There are Indian, Southeast Asian, Caribbean and Pacific (many from/near New Welland) communities near the Vlorast Cape and Vyaalong. The state's flag has proportions of 2:3, and a black background. On the left side of the flag is a large, yellow, eight-pointed star. On the right side are three smaller, white, five-pointed stars pointing up in a vertical row. The flag references/depicts (east) Vlorast's roots: the big star represents Russia, while the smaller stars represent the Baltic states (from the top/north down, Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania). Vlorast's largest university, the University of Vlorast in Kanrajev, is also Atlion's largest university. Vlorast's largest hospital, the Vilutze Central Hospital, is the third largest in Atlion. Vlorast's largest airport, the Vilutze Central Airport, is the fourth largest in Atlion. There is beach tourism in the south of the state, but just as important is mountain tourism in the northeast. The mining industry is active in the mountains, though there are many protected areas. The agriculture industry is most active in the middle and middle-south of the state, the very south (the shore) mainly consisting of more metropolitan areas. Etymology Geography The south of the state is largely flat and urbanised, except for numerous wetlands and river deltas. An exception is the rocky Peninsula. In the centre-south and centre of the state is agricultural land. In the centre-north is an area of many lakes. In the northeast and far north are mountains. Climate Vegetation Counties Vlorast is divided into a number of provinces, sometimes called krais (from the Russian/Soviet system). These are further divided into district/counties. The capital district is sometimes counted as a province, sometimes as a district. Legally, it counts as a province (despite it being called the capital district). History Demographics Population (To be decided by Sunkist et al) Largest Cities *Vilutze (2'848'000) *Vyaalong (1'977'000) *Kanrajev (the capital) (1'653'000) *... (To be finalised after population is decided upon) See also: List of cities in Atlion Human Diversity There is much East European influence in the state. There are also other European, South Asian, Central (Soviet) Asian, Caribbean and "native" (mostly near New Welland) communities. Religion There are many different religions in Vlorast due to the varying ethnic backgrounds, though Christianity (with a high percentage of protestant churches) is the largest. LGBT Economy Taxation Largest Employers Transportation Law and Government Government State Agencies Law The basic law of Vlorast is the Constitution of Atlion. Prostitution Gay Rights Gay marriage is legal in the state. Gambling Drugs and Alcohol The minimum age limit for alcohol is (generally) 18. Though some drugs are legal, the distribution of them is monitored by the government and also has a minimum age limit, of 18. Smoking The minimum age limit for smoking is 18. Crime Politics State Politics Many parties are prevalent in Vlorast, as opposed to there just being two or three major ones and a lot of tiny ones (though the GPA, DRP and CPA can be considered the largest parties). Leftist politics is popular in Vlorast. Major parties include the Green Party of Atlion, the Democratic Republican Party of Atlion, the Labour Party of Atlion and Flying Star Green. There are also a number of non-leftist parties: the Centrist Party of Atlion and the Christian Alliance for Progress. Major local parties include Flying Star Green, the Vlorast Central Party, the Russian Minority Party. The Party of the Land is also large. National Politics The state is generally considered the home of the Green Party of Atlion. The Party of the Land has one of its largest followings here, also in the neighbouring New Welland. Education Colleges and Universities Parks and Recreation Areas Wilderness Recreation Areas Maintained by the Federal Government State Parks Sports Sports Teams Military State Symbols The four stars appear in the logos of many state-owned agencies, and are sometimes considered the "logo" of Vlorast. Yellow and black (from the flag) are generally considered the state colours, though orange (from Vyaalong) is sometimes included as well The cypress is generally considered the "state tree" (Kiparis is named for the Russian word for cypress). There are numerous well-known wetland areas in Vlorast. Birds defined as "state birds" under the State Symbols Act are the robin and the spoonbill. See Also Category:Atlion Category:Regions Category:Vlorast